disasterreportfandomcom-20200214-history
The Escape Towers
Story flowchart So for the group that are walking down the road Albert and the soldiers discovers them walking the helicopter chases them down the team runs and the soldier launches the missles Keith and his partner went into the mall tower the soldiers are searching for the survivors Keith and his partner were climbing up to the top floor the soldier launches the missle at Keith and he survives and then the helicopter arrives and battling Keith his partner hides and Keith defeats the helicopter by the hose splashing the chandelier or splashing the helicopter Keith and his partner went to the exit and they went to the building with the helicopter and survivors they have the conversation through the fence and they decided to head across the building to go and meet them when suddenly the helicopter just left Keith and his partner and then Albert showed up walking and then Keith and his partner went to the office they're hearing Greg talking to Karen's uncle Terry they went into the office and they met them Keith Helm proves the truth about the apocalypse in the city wich appears that Terry apocalate the town is because it was for revenge on the government for terminating his family 10 years ago Keith also proves another voicemail about Albert in his office Albert is the government of the capital island Terry can't believe that Albert kiled his family after the truth Albert is knocking on the door Greg Keith and his partner went to the boat and they're being chased by the helicopter on the loose they reached the road and they discovered the huge wave heading towards them they went into the tower they went to the way up and the water stopped rising and Keith and his partner went to the roof and found Greg at the edge the helicopter arrives and the soldier shoots at the survivors Keith distracts the soldier and his partner ran to Greg and when the soldier targets the partner Greg sacrifices himself to save the partner the piece of the building collapses and the soldier and the helicopter drowned Keith and his partner met Greg and he tells them to escape and he fell into his death Keith and his partner went to the building and finally made it to the rooftop and til Albert arrives with the helicopter meets them again pointing his gun at Keith he shot Keith in the right leg and til then Terry showed up interrupting Albert questioning him about his family Albert smiles and shot Terry and he is ready to finish off Keith Helm and his partner and til Terry shot Albert he tackles Albert off the roof and they died the ending is the two choices 1 - The building sunk when they are still on the top of it or 2 - The helicopter arrives and rescues Keith and his partner they made it to the rescue team and went to some cities. Objective flowchart Compasses * Pistol compass * Miner compass * Sphere compass * Jackhammer compass Bosses * The helicopter round 1 * The soldiers * The helicopter round 2 * Albert round 2 * The soldier round 1 * The soldier round 2 * Albert round 3